


I've Missed You

by therapybegins



Category: Black Parade (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are on a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one roughly three years ago and posted it on a different website. I realized today that it wasn't on this one. I don't like it as much as other work's I've done. I feel like I made Gerard really immature, but oh well. Hope y'all like it.

It was killing Gerard. Literally. Slowly and painfully. Frank wouldn't talk to him like he used to. It was always a cold politeness and he couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks since their fight and they hadn't spoken properly since. The only time Frank was even in the same room as he was when they were preparing for shows. Gerard missed Frank's kisses and Frank's fingers running through his short black hair.

He honestly couldn't remember what the damn fight was about.

Gerard sighed as he looked at Frank's reflection in the mirror. He was happily chatting with Mikey about the latest comics that they bought at a shop the previous day, completely ignoring Gerard. Gerard's throat constricted and he had a sudden jealousy of his brother. He wanted to be the one to cause that happiness for Frank, not Mikey. Suddenly Gerard's eye pencil snapped in half. "Fuck," he groaned. He turned his head and faced Frank and Mikey, but avoided Frank's gaze. "Do either of you have eye liner that I could borrow?" His voice was unusually quiet and timid. With the state his and Frank's relationship was in, it made him nervous to talk to him.

"Yeah, of course," Frank replied coolly, standing up and walking to his suitcase and pulling it out. He tossed it to Gerard and he caught it smoothly.

"Thanks," Gee muttered, turning back around. Frank ignored him and went back to talking to Mikey. It made Gerard want to cry. Silently, Gerard applied the cosmetics to his face, trying to finish as fast as humanly possible. He tried as hard as he could to ignore the conversation going on behind him, but his eyes kept straying to the rippling scorpion tattoo as Frank talked animatedly.

Finally, the agonizing wait for the show to begin was over and Brian came in, telling them to "get their scrawny asses onstage before he sent Hades to burn their comics." The three of them made it to the stage, Gerard staggering behind, just so that he wouldn't have to feel the fact that Frank wouldn't be not looking at him on purpose. If he was behind them, then maybe it would seem as though everything was normal.

Maybe.

The concert went on just as any other concert that they had had for the tour so far. Frank still let Gerard touch him on the stage, though considerably less than what it used to be. The crowd ate it up, either not noticing or caring at how both never kissed. They just touched, sliding their hands in places they didn’t belong, but only momentarily.

Gerard felt as though he lived for those moments now, when he could touch Frank without fear of getting smacked on the head… well, he still got smacked in the head, but that was more due to the fact that Frank spazzed out onstage, or that was what he hoped the reason was. Frank could have been hitting him on purpose, but that didn't fit his personality.

That was another drawback about this fight. Gerard was horny all the time. He longed for Frank’s touch so badly that it hurt not only emotionally, but physically.

After the show was over and all went back into the bus, Gerard went straight to his bunk. He knew that he should get a shower, but he didn't have the energy. He was usually pumped after the shows, staying up with the rest of his mates until odd hours, but this time he was drained. He lay down quietly.

Gerard always slept in his bed in a funny manner. It didn't matter where he was. He would stick his feet on his pillow and his head at the end of the bed. He had tried on multiple occasions to just put the pillow at the end of the bed, but it always left an unsettled feeling in his stomach. He hated his head near the headboard. So he fell asleep in his usual way.

Sometime around three in the morning Gerard woke up due to a terrifying dream. He was panting heavily and tears pricked at his eyes. Gasping, he stumbled out of his bed and rushed to Frank’s bunk. He pulled open the curtains and was in the middle of crawling in next to Frank that he hesitated.

Frank was mad at him. He was absolutely furious. What would he say when he woke up in the morning and saw Gerard there. Frank, long before they had gotten together, had said that if he ever had a bad dream he could come to him, no matter the hour. He knew that he should be able to handle dreams by now, but habits were hard to break, especially habits that included Frank. He had to break so many of them already and it stung so horrendously each time he had to stop himself.

Gerard felt the tears spill over as he wept silently. All he wanted, no, all he needed was Frank’s comfort, which was the one thing he couldn’t have.

Gerard disregarded all of his thoughts as he sunk down next to Frank, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and burying his head into his chest. He was shaking as he cried and he couldn’t help but whimpering apologies over and over. They were lost to Frank’s ears, however, seeing as they were muffled by his chest. He didn’t remember when he felt fingers tangle themselves in his hair or the comforting feel of a hand on his back- he didn’t even notice. He thought it was his imagination.

“I love you so much, Frankie. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear. I don’t even remember what the fight was about. I just don’t want to lose you,” Gerard rambled. “I just want everything to be okay again.”

“Gerard,” Frank said softly, tugging on Gerard’s hair gently to get his attention. Gerard looked up quickly, fear gripping at his conscious almost violently.

“Please don’t stop letting me come to you when I have bad dreams. I don’t know how I would handle it. I wouldn’t be able to handle it. Please, I love you, Frankie, please don’t leave me. Let me fix it, please. I won’t be able to handle this much longer. I’m going insane not being able to talk to you. I just- I just,” he said, hysteria evident in his eyes and voice.

“Shh,” Frank whispered, bringing his finger to Gerard’s lips. He then hooked his hands under Gerard’s armpits and dragged him up. “Gee, I-”

“I’m sorry, Frankie, really,” Gerard said sincerely, still terrified of what Frank was going to say.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Frank giggled. “I love you, too.” He brought his lips to Gerard’s, slow and gentle, which his partner responded fervently, trying to swallow everything he could and engrain it to his brain. Both wanted this to last as long as it could.

When they came up gasping for air, Gerard couldn’t help but asking, “Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Frank gasped, his eyes shining.

“I’ve missed you, Frankie,” Gerard breathed, leaning down for another kiss.

“I love you.”


End file.
